Royal baby
by carson34
Summary: Danielle and Henry are have a baby
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I was laying in bed last night and thought about the royal baby and then I put on ever after. I stated to think about writing a royal baby storyline for this movie. I hope that you like it and please take time to write a review.

* * *

Danielle was waiting for her husband to come back home from his trip. He was due home any day. She was five moths pregnant and hasn't told her husband yet. One of their maids walked into the room and bend down.

"The Prince is back." The maid said to her as he helped her get up to her feet. She was due for another check up on the Royal baby. Henry came into their bedroom and smiled at his wife and then he saw her stomach.

"How far along are you with the baby?" He asked his wife as he gave her a small kiss on the lips and then bends down to the belly and gives the baby a kiss. "I love you and this baby."

"We love you too." Danielle responded to her husband. They head to get dinner and then get ready for bed. The next morning, she wakes up to him getting ready for his schedule for today.

"I will be back for the baby's check up." He said to her as he gives her another kiss. She watches him leave their room and not a minute later the queen walks into the room and smiled at her daughter-in-law as she wrapped her baby bump. Her doctor came into the room and got ready to check on the baby. Henry was still not back and so she had one of the guards go fetch her husband and bring him back here at got back in time to find her about to start the exam. The baby was doing really good at this stage of her pregnancy. After the doctor left, Henry laid into the bed and cuddle with his wife and feel his child under his hand.

They spend the rest of the night together and enjoying the time with their family. His parents joined them outside for the rest of the night. The next morning, they got up and enjoyed the day with the people. They need to figure out when they are going to make the announcement for them as they are expecting their first child.

* * *

Author Note: that's the first chapter of this storyline right now and I hope that you like it. Also follow me on Twitter carson34ff. At last, please review and let me know what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I have decided to write more Ever After storylines after I finished this storyline. I hope that this will be a longer update.

* * *

The royal event

the baby was due any day now. They had announced her pregnancy about three months ago and the pregnancy had gone easy. Henry wanted to make sure that his wife and baby would be okay. In the middle of the night, Danielle woke up to pains in her stomach and woke her husband up. They were in the car and heading to the hospital in the middle of the night. They had the baby around three in the afternoon and it was a baby girl and they named her Lillian Rose. They went announced the baby had arrived right before coming home.

* * *

The first night home

Lillian woke up three times that night and wanted to spend time with her parents. They were laying in the bed with Lillian. The next morning, the family wakes up to find all three of them spelt for many hours.

It was time for breakfast for the new family and they enjoyed it. It was Henry turned to change Lily's diaper.

Danielle's POV

I seriously hope that he would get a bad one since I have already gotten about three but who is keeping track of it. I walked into her room to find him getting his baby talk on. I looked over to see her upset.

"I don't think that she likes me changing her." He said to me as he hurried to finished up.

"Honey, she doesn't like me changing her so it's not just you." I responded to him as he finished. She was happy the minute that he had her in his arms.

* * *

Six months later

Lillian was six months old today and her parents could not believe it. Today is her big day with the people. Today was her first tour around the place. She is very attached to her daddy. Henry picked her up from his wife's arms after someone scared her.

"It's okay baby girl. I got you." He said to her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

They finished up the tour and got the home to give her a nap. She was very tired and fall asleep right after they put her in the crib. They ate lunch as she take her nap.

* * *

author Note: I was hoping to get more out of this storyline and I don't know what how much more. There will be more storylines as soon as I can have a little break.


End file.
